1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document output apparatus which is capable of outputting a row of handwritten characters.
2. Related Background Art
A computer-based "clean copy making system" which recognizes a document made by a word processor or the like, or a handwritten document, and outputs the recognized document using a predetermined font has been put to practical us due to the development and reduction of the cost of computers.
However, a document having such a computer-generated font is likely to lack human touches and to be irksome.
Although the function and performance of such devices has advanced, human beings might not appreciate these advance since they are used to handwritten documents. Thus, document output from such known devices tends to lack human touches and be irksome. This could cause a human being to feel alienation of mental stress.